Ragtag Misfits
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: Its been four years since anyone's seen Craig' gang, for the people of South Park those four years went by rather quickly. But for those boys, those four years were hell and Craig just doesn't think they're gonna make it out. Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.


Craig' group had always been a ragtag little group of misfits... none of them seemingly fitting in with any of the other kids so they had each other, that's why it only made sense when Tweek went missing... that they did too... no one ever knew what happened, just one day Tweek's mother had freaked out after forbidding her son from hanging out with Craig and the others and brought him inside, that he'd just opened his window, took his things and left, no one had seen the boys since... they never showed up for school, never went to the other kids house, just disappeared, it had been 3 or 4 years since then and everyone had chalked it down as one of those things teens do as an act of rebellion and that one day their kids would come back, but they wouldn't be back, they had no reason too, they had each other, there was nothing left for them in that shitty rundown town they called 'home'. Sure, if you wanted to put it into technical terms they were still there, and they were alive. Don't count them out for dead just yet, they weren't some wimps. No, they were there, in this little old run down house that Craig had found a few years back, it stood a little ways isolated near the railroad tracks, it was shitty but it was the best they had and they made the most of it, they would go into town every now and again to get food and snacks and things for themselves and Stripe of course, Craig couldn't just leave him with his abusive parents now could he? Not after what they'd done to Ruby's rabbit when she'd runaway... it wasn't the best living environment for them... it was currently winter and freezing balls because the only source of insulation was the bathroom, which is where they were all currently holed up, Clyde and Token sleeping on the floor, cuddled up to each other for warmth, Tweek was in the bathtub, listening to his headphones, Stripe was in the sink, under massive amounts of blankets to keep warm, Craig was also in the bathtub, Tweek's feet in his lap as he stared at the door, 4 fucking years they'd been in this house. He remembered the first time they'd come to this place, Tweek had been 15 years old and shaking like a leaf, he'd just gotten back from his... therapy session, Tweek's parents were paying some whack-job to submit his Tweek to electric shocks every 10 minutes, they thought it would cure him, Token's mom was bringing home different men at all hours of the nights and Clyde' parents didn't even give a shit about him... then there was Craig, Craig' parents, they'd given him plenty of reasons to back out of life. But he'd stayed because of Ruby then when Ruby had given him a prompt fuck you and found her ride out of town he'd stayed because of Tweek and that had been worth it, so that explained why they were currently in a bathtub, a few weeks after they'd first gotten there Craig had come back from getting a few things to find a guilty looking Clyde covered in black and a sobbing mess of black haired Tweek. That had earned Clyde a scolding. It had taken months for the dye to wash out. Craig laughed about it now, his voice rough from being sick, they were all sick... the winters just kept getting harsher... Craig was worried but they'd tough it out, they always did... although this was looking to be Stripe's last winter, Craig would miss the furry little guy, Craig pulled Tweek around and pulled him to his chest to calm himself, he was getting worked up, he hated that they had to live like this. He wanted to give them the best life, not live in some shit hole and support them worse than their families had. At least if they'd stayed at home they could at least be getting a decent meal into them every now and again... Craig shuddered and buried his face in Tweek's back and closed his eyes. He promised that he would somehow get a job and move them all somewhere nice where they could sleep in beds and him and Tweek could have some down time without worrying about Token and Clyde... they could gorge themselves on food... Craig smiled at the thought, he heard Tweek humming to the music and he listened intently, maybe he knew the song. He frowned again as he looked down at the floor, the ugly floor of this stupid house... there was no way he was going to get them out of here, he'd been trying for 4 years to contact his sister and find out where she'd gone, he'd heard from her once since she'd left and according to her she was living the life... with his luck... he'd get them no where and this bathtub... he laughed this bathtub would be where they spent the last of their days... he puffed on his cigarette and laughed again... it was nothing they weren't used too, after all they had always been a group of ragtag misfits...


End file.
